Kung Fu Scrat
Kung Fu Scrat is a minigame that gives you an opportunity to win , , and animals that cost acorns. The building for it is located in the "Special" section of the Shop. The cost to play is one Silver Coin (or 5 if you don't have any silver coins). Kung Fu Scrat gives you one free silver coin every 24 hours, and you can often find them hidden in snow and leaf piles. Tip: if you let the game run while you do other things, and simply clear snow piles every 15 minutes or so, you can play KFS several times a day. You can also choose the "practice" option, which lets you play it for free, although you will not be given a prize. In recent builds, the "practice" option has been replaced with an option to watch an ad to play for free. You can only play for free once every 24 hours (but most of the time, the game says that there are no ads available to watch). Gameplay Gameplay is similar to fruit ninja. You swipe to make Scrat hit the pirahnas, but avoid the spiky fish. The maximum number of pirahna that appear is 36. The maximum combo (how many piranhas you can hit without landing again) is 8, although it's very difficult. Each Piranha you hit is worth 500 points; each combo you get means that that Piranha is worth 500 times the multiplier that appeared when you hit the Piranha. But how well you do in the game has no effect on your reward - you will always win a prize, and your chances of winning any particular prize are the same regardless of the points you scored. Players who never score points have won all the possible prizes. Therefore, it will save you time if you strike the first piranha and then let the rest pass until you are out of lives. The only time the points matter is when you have a Mission to earn a certain amount of points in the game or if there is a Community Event to earn points. If a mission only requires that you play the game a certain number of times, however, using the "practice" option will count, and you will not have to spend or silver coins! Trivia: *If you lose your three lives and the cross on the last life disappears, it goes to the reward screen immediately. But if you hit a piranha at the same time the cross disappears from that life, the sound of the scene after that still plays as the reward is being chosen. *Very occasionally, the game will ignore the player tapping or slashing a spiky fish. Prizes After the game ends, the screen shows a spinning wheel of sorts, and you win whatever it lands on. The wheel always offers these prizes (n'' increases with your level, maxing out at 96,000 at level 80): *100''n (3%Approximate odds based on 500 games played between levels 40 and 50 with most games not completed (do nothing to let the game complete as quickly as possible) on the Windows Phone version. The exact results were: 100n coins: 15 (3.0 ± 1.5%); 10n coins: 128 (25.6 ± 3.8%); n coins: 174 (34.8 ± 4.2%); 100 acorns: 0 (0 ± 0.4%); 50 acorns: 12 (2.4 ± 1.3%); 10 acorns: 21 (4.2 ± 1.8%); 4 acorns: 48 (9.6 ± 2.6%); 1 acorn: 93 (18.6 ± 3.4%); Animal: 9 (1.8 ± 1.2%)) *10''n'' (25%) *''n'' (36%) *100 (0.25%) *50 (2.25%) *10 (4.5%) *4 (9%) *1 (18%) *Animal (2% -- see below section on animal prizes) The average result is about 2.5 and 6n . (This increases to about 3.5 once all of the animals are won.) Because of these odds, you should never spend to play the game. Winning Animals The animal prize changes every 24 hours, but it is always an animal that costs acorns. Tip: the first time you play, you are guaranteed to win the Red Sloth, unless you have already purchased it. You can complete families by winning each family member. If you win a baby, it goes directly to the family, it does not go to the Nursery. It may appear as an egg at first, but it hatches quickly. The Spiky Fish is an animal that you can only get by winning it in Kung Fu Scrat. When it does show up, it will stay for only 24 hours. It seems to show up a few times a year. If you win it, you will be able to purchase the 3 other family members as usual. IMG 2625.png IMG 2627.png IMG 2836.png When you get all of the acorn animals (either by winning them all or buying them in the Shop), the animal slot will change to that of the last acorn animal you bought/earned before you close the game. When you open the game subsequently, the animal prize is replaced by an additional 100 prize. Notes * Wckfs.jpg World cup update.png World cup kfs.png The game is not usually decorated for holidays or events, but it was for the World Cup! *For a year or so, ANY ice world animals that cost acorns could be the animal prize as long as you had its incomplete family in your village. That meant that even limited animals, once you obtained the first one, would show up as prizes until you completed the family. An update at the end of 2015 switched things back so that limited animals no longer appeared as prizes. It was great while it lasted. Category:Special Category:Minigames